New Life
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: With her bond with the witches broken Hayley makes a life changing decision. Can she really break her ties to the Originals and start a new life?
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Life  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Originals: Between Fruit of the poisonous tree and Bloodletting. SH: Between Sanctuary and The Golem.  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley, Ichabod/Abbie preship  
Summary:With her bond with the witches broken Hayley makes a life changing decision. Can she really break her ties to the Originals and start a new life?

Packing only a single suitcase Hayley Marshall crept down the stairs of the large house. It was just before sunrise in New Orleans. If Hayley made it to the garage she knew she's have a fighting chance. She had to escape the craziness around her if not for her own sanity for her unborn child's future. A few minutes later the werewolf's right hand closed around the metal door handle to the garage. Hayley opened it wincing as it creaked. Trying to sneak out in a house full of vampires with superhearing was insane but Hayley had to 'd risk whatever punishment was coming if she got caught; but Hayley had a good feeling she wouldn't.

Stepping into the large garage Hayley surveyed her options. Finally she spotted a surprisingly practical black two door sedan in the middle of the row of cars. She grabbed the matching keys from a nearby hook on the wall. With another listen to the house Hayley moved forward. Vampires weren't the only ones with superhearing. Still she was amazed she'd gotten this far. Quickly Hayley unlocked the sedan and slid inside. She placed the suitcase on the seat next to her. Starting the engine Hayley reached up and activated the garage door opener. Technically Hayley wasn't stealing the car; it was for family use. After all Elijah was constantly telling her she was family. She figured she might as well take advantage.

Hayley backed out quickly and shut the garage door. She listened once more and heard no movement in the house. She put the car in drive and floored it. Hayley wanted to put as much distance between her and New Orleans as possible. As Hayley drove away she glanced back one last time at the grand house. She felt a twinge of sadness and remorse as she thought of Elijah. He would be angry at her leaving but Hayley hoped he'd understand and be able to keep Klaus in check. As soon as the thought crossed her mind Hayley dismissed it with a shake of her head. Elijah would never understand her leaving his protection. She'd have his wrath to deal with along with his siblings. Hayley would deal with it when the time came; for now she just wanted to escape.

Reaching the gate at the end of the driveway Hayley thought she was home free. Then she spotted him, a vampire, one of Marcel's daywalkers. He was a young man with brown hair and a thin build and was standing by the left side of the gate. Their eyes met briefly and Hayley saw realization flicker across the daywalker's gaze. She gritted her teeth and gripped the wheel tighter. So much for an easy getaway. The vampire walked in front of the gate and turned to face Hayley's car blocking her path. Knowing he was already dead didn't make what she was about to do any easier. Not slowing Hayley pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor. The little sedan sprang forward hitting the vampire square in the chest sending him flying to the right. Hayley knew she only had a precious few minutes before the pursuit would begin. She had to make every one of those count.

* * *

Ichabod Crane stared out the window of Abbie's motorized carriage as they drove through Sleepy Hollow. Due to the early hour not much of the city's population was stirring. Abbie had picked him up to go to breakfast before shift. He knew she was trying to lift his spirits and he appreciated it. Still the not knowing what happened to his son haunted Ichabod. He had tried to reach out to Katrina in his dreams but to no avail.

"Crane."Abbie Mills prompted softly.

"Hmmm?"Ichabod replied distractedly.

Abbie reached over and placed a gentle hand on Ichabod's left shoulder before returning it to the steering wheel.

"We will find out what happened to your son, I promise."Abbie stated.

Ichabod nodded not trusting his voice.

"We're almost there."Abbie commented a moment later. "This place has the best pancakes in the county."

Ichabod returned his gaze to the window. He wasn't hungry but would attempt to enjoy the meal. The substance would be needed to provide them with the strength to face what was to come.

* * *

Five blocks from the Original's home Hayley ditched the sedan. She had also gotten rid of plan A and went to plan B. Getting out of the sedan Hayley smiled seeing her luck turn in her favor. Despite the early hour a cab was coming down the street. The werewolf flagged it down and the vehicle pulled over to the curb. She opened the door and climbed in settling the suitcase next to her.

"Where to?"The driver asked.

"Airport and hurry."Hayley replied as she shut the door.

The older white man smiled. "Late for your flight?"

"Something like that."The werewolf replied as she glanced out the rear window.

The street was deserted of traffic and Hayley didn't see any people. However, she'd spent enough time in New Orleans to know there was always somebody watching. Hayley could only hope that her good luck continued.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson fought to focus on what was happening before him. His thoughts were on Hayley trying to figure out why she would leave and where she would go. Elijah had to concentrate on the here and now to prevent his brother from needless bloodshed. Not that Elijah would miss any of Macel's crew but the odds of them having useful information were slim at best.

The sound of another vampire neck being broken and the body flung aside reached Elijah bringing him away from his thoughts. They were in the large dining room and Klaus had assembled all of Marcel's group along with the former slave himself. Rebekah was there also standing by the windows away from the activity. As always Rebekah had tried to intervene and save Niklaus from himself. However as Elijah was realizing there was no saving their brother from his demons today. Klaus had been enraged to come home and find Hayley missing as Elijah had been. At first they thought the worst that she'd been taken then the daywalker had told his story and the pieces began to fall together.

"I will ask this once more."Klaus bellowed his voice echoing in the large room. "It is now obvious Hayley has been planning this. She made arragements, phone calls. One of you must have seen or overheard something."

The vampires shook their heads negatively.

"She's your girl, Klaus."Marcel began in a strained voice rubbing his neck from where his sire had grabbed him earlier. "Hayley's smart she learned from you. She picked a good time to make a break for it. After the party the night before none of us..."

"That is not good enough!"Klaus roared as he advanced on his protege. "She is one person; one heartbeat...two heartbeats in a house of none. No one noticed..."

Marcel straightened and stood to face Klaus. "You can blame us all you want, Klaus, but the blame lands on you. If should have protected your family better; treated her better..."

"NiKlaus, no!"Rebekah shouted at her brother''s side so fast she was a blonde blur.

Elijah moved forward as well. Klaus had Marcel in a vicegrip pinning the younger vampire to the wall. Niklaus's eyes were black and veins were starting to show near his eyes as the vampire emerged.

"He failed."Niklaus stated simply applying more pressure to the younger man's throat.

"We all failed Hayley."Rebekah replied inching closer. "We didn't give her reason enough to stay. That is not Marcel's fault."

"Our sister is correct, Niklaus."Elijah commented solemnly. "Hayley left on her own free will. The answers to finding her are not here."

After a long tense moment Klaus finally released Marcel tossing him to his crew. The other vampires caught their master and gently lowered him to the ground. Without another word Klaus turned and stormed out of the room.

"Did you have any idea?"Rebekah inquired as she and Elijah hurried to catch up to Klaus.

"No."Elijah snapped allowing some of his control to slip. "I wouldn't have allowed NiKlaus to talk me into that business trip to Paris if I had. Marcel is right Hayley has been planning this. She knew our travel plans she knew the right time."

"Even with the deal with the witches broken she's still in danger, Elijah."Rebekah commented worriedly.

"We'll find her."Elijah promised.

* * *

Once at the airport Hayley got a ticket on the first flight out. She didn't care where it was going. She used her own identification. It didn't matter if Klaus tracked her this far. Once she got to her new destination Hayley could use the fake ID she had obtained. Hayley glanced nervously around her and at the schedule tv screens as she hurrried through the crowded airport. The ticket clerk had assured her the flight was on time. Still Hayley knew she wouldn't relax until she was seated on the plane and it was airborne.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: New Life  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Klaus barely waited for his siblings to get in the SUV before he threw it into drive and sped out onto the main road. He was so angry he was seething that Hayley would have the nerve to take their child from him. Everyone thought that Klaus only wanted his child as a means to an end. To use her blood to full fill his dreams of conquest and domination. At a time that had been true. Now his daughter was becoming more and more important to him as the person she would become. The continuation of his family. Hayley was part of that family Klaus had thought she understood her importance. It was glaringly obvious he'd been wrong about more than one thing where the werewolf was concerned.

"Niklaus, slow down."Elijah urged from the passenger seat.

"In case you forgot brother, you are immortal."Klaus replied not heeding Elijah's advice.

"I think what Elijah is referring to is we do not have time to clean up any mess you create by keeping up this speed."Rebekah pointed out from the back seat as she gripped the edge of the driver's seat.

"Fine."Klaus conceded as he lifted his foot off the accelerator.

"Were you going to clue us in to where you were going in such a hurry?"Elijah asked as he turned to face Klaus.

"Marcel was correct about one thing."Klaus began solemnly. "Hayley thinks she's protecting our child so she's breaking all ties with this city."

"She won't turn to her people?"Rebekah asked.

"First place we'd look."Elijah acknowledged.. "She won't return to Mystic Falls either."

"Which is why the airport is the logical destination."Klaus surmised.

His siblings fell into silence and Klaus increased his speed to a relatively safe had always been everything to the Mikaelson's. Klaus would do whatever it took to bring his family home. 

* * *

Abbie swallowed her laughter, barely, as she watched Ichabod grimace. She had ordered for both of them and got Ichabod a combination moca hot chocolate coffee drink. It'd been Abbie's personal mission to get her friend to try new things. Most of the time Ichabod was game; he trusted her. Chili cheese fries he was a bit hesitant at first but enjoyed them. The modern coffee drinks however may be a lost cause. However the fact that it finally brought a smile to Ichabod's face made Abbie consider it a victory.

"I can't tell did you like or hate it?"Abbie asked with a grin.

"It is unique."Ichabod replied after a long sip of water. "What is it?"

"Half hot chocolate and half coffee."Abbie explained as she drank her own coffee combination.

Ichabod shook his head and returned his attention to the pancakes and eggs. Abbie watched worriedly as her friend half-heartedly picked at the food. Breakfast had a double motive Abbie had been concerned about Ichabod's lack of appetite of late. She knew how much it hurt him knowing he'd missed out on his son's life. On having a chance at a family with Katrina. Abbie had hoped that however small the gesture was that this meal would lift Ichabod's mood. Or at the very least be a distraction.

"Crane, talk to me."Abbie pleaded.

Ichabod met Abbie's gaze and forced a weak smile. "I appreciate your efforts today..."

"But you don't want to talk about it."Abbie finished.

"I do value your counsel."Ichabod said reassuredly. "However, until we find out what happened with my son it is a matter I best deal with privately."

"I'm here if you need me."Abbie offered.

"Thank you."Ichabod replied quietly

Abbie studied her friend as Ichabod ate a few more bites of egg before pushing the plate aside. She hoped he would open up to her about his loss. She knew more than anyone it wasn't healthy to keep pain like that inside. With what they had coming down the pipe Abbie needed her partner focused on the battles; not on revenge. She had a feeling that would be easier said than done. 

* * *

The plane's wheels touched down on the runway in Charleston, South Carolina. The sun shown on a brilliant clear morning but Hayley knew she couldn't relax; couldn't slow down. Charleston was just a stop; a pin on a map to her next destination. The baby moved within her as if sensing her mother's discomfort and anxiety. Hayley automatically placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"It'll be alright, little one, I promise."Hayley murmured quietly as she moved through the crowd to a ticket counter.

"How can I help you?"A red haired woman in her thirties with glasses asked as Hayley set down her suitcase.

Hayley smiled producing her fake ID from the wallet she took out of her purse. "I'd like a ticket on your next flight."

The woman glanced at the ID then at the computer screen in front of her. The ticket agent's hands flew across the keyboard.

"Our next flight is to Sleepy Hollow, New York."The red haired woman stated. "Or we have another to Boston in six hours if you'd like a bigger city."

Hayley thought for a moment then shook her head. "No small would be fine. I've had my full of big cities for awhile."

The ticket agent nodded and took Hayley's credit card with her fake name and processed the transaction. Once completed the woman handed Hayley the printed ticket and her ID and credit card back.

"Here you go, leaves in twenty minutes from gate 5A."The red head instructed.

Hayley nodded as she took the items and picked up the suitcase. "Thank you."

As Hayley walked away she hoped the town's name was a coincidence and had no connection to the legend or the supernatural community. Part of Hayley wanted to avoid that community entirely the other part hoped to find people she could trust and start a new life with. Her luck had to change at some point. 

* * *

Abbie dropped Crane off at the Archive and continued to the police station. She had some paperwork to catch up on and knew Ichabod would be more comfortable among the books. After parking the car and getting out Abbie locked it and headed towards the front door. She couldn't help but be worried about her partner. It seemed strange to Abbie how in such a short time Ichabod had become so important to her. He'd had so much to deal with in that tiny spanse of time. Abbie wasn't sure that if the roles were reversed she'd would've been able to handle it.

Knowing he had lost his chance at a family had taken it's toll on Ichabod. He was trying to be brave and work through it but Abbie knew he was hurting. She hoped breakfast had helped a little and maybe it had. Abbie wondered if the meal had been enough to remind Ichabod that he wasn't alone. She would need him for the fight to come. 

* * *

As the cab drove through Sleepy Hollow Hayley took in her new surroundings. It certainly had historic charm. Lots of trees, lots of parks and green areas but still a big enough city for Hayley and her baby to disappear in. Shifting to a more comfortable position Hayley felt the baby kick she smiled and placed her hand over the space where her daughter had moved.

A wash of sadness passed over Hayley as she thought of the upcoming birth. For all his faults Klaus had proven to her he could be a parent. Or at the very least a good protector. She knew he was looking forward to meeting their daughter. Hayley knew Klaus would never forgive her for taking that moment from him. She hoped someday he would understand her motives. New Orleans was becoming too crazy too much of a warzone. Hayley had to do what was best for her daughter; keep her safe. From what she saw of Sleepy Hollow it looked like the perfect place.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a X-Files fan so any reference in this part is made with fondness. :)

Title: New Life  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Sitting down at the desk in the archive Ichabod succeeded in doing some research for the better part of the morning. Nearing midday however the former solider felt his eyelids droop. Before he realized it and without intending too Ichabod had drifted off to sleep. His wife's voice was what drew Ichabod out of his slumber. Or more correctly into a vision. Katrina stood in a dark woods wearing a black cloak with a hood. Beautiful as always.

Ichabod frowned he'd already confronted his wife in a previous vision demanding the truth about their son. That had been in a were they now in a different setting?

"Ichabod, you should not have come."Katrina stated.

"It was not my doing."Crane replied as he automatically reached to touch Katrina's right hand.

"It is good to see you and since you are here I have heard things...you should know the danger to you and Abigail is increasing. You must be cautious."

"I always am, my love."Ichabod responded as he stepped towards his wife.

Katrina smiled sadly. "I may seem close to you but I am far away. Take heed, my husband, Moloch may not be the only evil in Sleepy Hollow."

His wife's beauty faded along with the woods and Ichabod found himself staring into Abbie's concerned gaze.

"You're not one to drift off."Mills commented as Ichabod straightened in the chair.

"I did not intend to...drift off."Ichabod replied as he moved his head from side to side to relieve the kinks in his neck.

"You had another vision didn't you?"Abbie prompted grimly.

Ichabod nodded as he reached for a glass of water sitting on the desk and took a sip.

"I saw Katrina but it was in the woods and not the church."Ichabod explained as Abbie sat on the corner of the desk. "She warned me there was more danger coming."

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't be more specific?"

"It may be greater than anything we have faced."Ichabod stated suppressing a shudder as he tried to shake the cold left from the vision.

"Wonderful."Mills commented sarcastically. "Just what we need."

Ichabod offered his friend a grim smile. "It would seem that our journey as witnesses is destined to be tested."

Abbie shook her head. "First the Horseman, then Sandman, Brooks and Moloch and his minions. I really don't want to know what else could be lurking in the shadows."

"I am afraid we may not have much choice but to find out."Ichabod replied solemnly.

After a long moment Abbie stood. "Anyway, reason I came in here...Captain wants to meet with us in an hour. He said something about strategizing."

Ichabod nodded as he stood and gathered his coat. He silently followed Abbie outside not being able to shake the dread of the vision. His imagination conjuring up old legends of what possible evil they could be facing. Try as he might Ichabod could not stop thinking of Katrina's warning. The foreboding combined with his imagination made for troubling thoughts and a long day.

* * *

By sunset Hayley was exhausted. She had opted for a bed and breakfast in downtown instead of a more modern hotel. Trying to outthink the Originals was giving Hayley a headache and not helping with her mood. Hayley had picked up a take out dinner from a nearby restaurant and was now reheating it in the microwave in her room so she wouldn't have to mingle with the inn's other guests. Hayley didn't feel like being sociable tonight and was too tired to keep up with any cover story she had to tell. The microwave ended it's cycle with a beep and Hayley took the meal out and sat on the sofa. The room had a separate living and sleeping space which had appealed to Hayley. Sofa, tv, bay window, small kitchenette with microwave, refrigerator and sink. All the comforts of home.

The last thought brought a wave of sadness to Hayley that she wished she could blame on hormones. She'd been so close in New Orleans to unlocking the mystery of her werewolf pack; her family. She'd had to sacrifice that in order to start this new life. A choice she'd do a hundred times over if it meant her daughter would be free from the war brewing. Still Hayley couldn't help but wonder if anywhere would ever feel like home to her. She hoped so; for her daughter's sake.

* * *

For Klaus it was all taking far too long. Too long to compel the ticket agents to learning Hayley's whereabouts. Too long in finding the correct ticket agents. Nearly a day wasted by the time the Originals private jet touched down in Charleston. As Klaus glanced across the row of posh leather seats to his brother he held up a warning hand.

"If you are about to tell me to be patient; I will dagger you."Klaus stated as he stood.

Elijah smiled briefly. "I was merely going to suggest that if you are not careful Niklaus others will see that you care."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as Rebekah followed them off the plane. "I thought that was your life long dream, brother, my redemption. To return to my humanity."

Elijah nodded. "It is. Despite the circumstances it is still nice to see a hint of it. Do not worry, Niklaus. Hayley did not have much time to come up with this plan. She will make mistakes and we will bring her home."

"The plan may have been rash."Klaus commented as they got into a SUV in a nearby hanger. "But she is a mother protecting her child. We all know how dangerous that is. She will not make this easy."

"Why not just find a witch to do a locator spell?"Rebekah suggested.

"Can be tricky if we do not have an item the person is bonded to."Elijah replied. "Hayley did not leave anything behind that she was emotionally attached to. Without that and without her blood a magic is useless."

"Magic may be useless, Elijah."Klaus commented as he drove away from the airport. "But if we get her scent I can track her. One way or another my family is going to be together. She will not take my child from me."

Elijah exchanged a concerned look with his sister via the rear view mirror. Despite his intentions Klaus had a tendency to make things worse before they got better. Elijah had made a promise to Hayley that he would protect her both from the enemies of his family and if need be from his family. Elijah kept his promises. The child Hayley was caring was vital to the future of Elijah's family. For that reason and many others Hayley would be safe no matter what happened or who Elijah had to cross in order to make it happen.

* * *

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page."Captain Frank Irving stated as he sat down behind his desk.

Ichabod closed the door to the office as Abbie sat in one of the guest chairs. The former solider leaned against the left wall near a filing cabinet too restless to sit. Irving raised an eyebrow at Ichabod's actions but said nothing.

"Is there something new?"Abbie inquired.

"Not the way you're thinking."Irving replied tiredly. "The FBI is increasing pressure on us solving these murders. We're going to have to give them something soon."

Abbie grinned. "I'd like to see their faces as we hand over the headless horseman."

"Abbie."Irving warned.

"I'm only kidding."Mills replied. "Well half-kidding. They have to have unexplained mystery files."

Irving chuckled. "You want Fox Mulder to be real now?"

Ichabod watched the exchange feeling the familiar tug at being out of place; out of time. The complexity of this modern culture was something Ichabod was just beginning to scrape the surface of. He knew he'd never understand all of it.

"Fox Mulder?"Crane asked looking from one friend to the other and back again.

Abbie grinned as she glanced sideways at Ichabod. "TV series about FBI agents investigating strange and unusual cases. I'll show it to you sometime."

Ichabod nodded as he moved towards Irving's desk resting his hands on the top. "In the perchance these agents do not have a taste for the supernatural we must delay them; distract them."

Irving nodded. "I'll keep doing what I can to stall them. But they won't like no new leads as an answer for very long."

"We just need enough time to stop the horseman and keep this war from coming."Abbie commented.

"You make it sound easy."Irving replied with a shake of his head.

"It is far from easy, Captain."Ichabod stated solemnly. "However, we will do what we must to prevent the Apocalypse."

"I don't think things are going to be normal here ever again."Irving commented as he rose to his feet. "Though I'd settle for almost normal."

"We're working on it, Captain. I promise."Abbie stated with a grim smile as she stood.

"Dismissed."Irving ordered.

Abbie left and Ichabod followed his thoughts drifting back to Katrina and the vision. A sense of foreboding settled over Ichabod as he and Abbie walked back to the main area of the station. His wife had warned him something worse than Moloch was coming. That frightened Ichabod more than he cared to admit. He just hoped he'd be able to protect Abbie from it; when the time came.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Life  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Hayley's trail ran cold in Charlotte. The trio of Originals had scoured the city and compelled almost every ticket agent at various transportation facilities. Now they had regrouped in a penthouse at the fanciest hotel in downtown. Rebekah stood looking out over the city. Night had fallen giving spectacular views. She could feel the tension and heightened emotions from her brothers as they figured out their next move.

Rebekah watched her brother's reflections in the window. She was no fool she knew Elijah had feelings for Hayley. Rebekah wasn't sure if the werewolf's feelings were mutual. However, she knew her brother well enough to know he was more worried than he let on. Klaus as always was tougher to read. Rebekah knew he was concerned they wouldn't find Hayley before she gave birth. That she'd find a way to keep their daughter from him. To keep him from the new family he'd only just begun to accept the possibility of. The Mikaelson's were finally so close to having everything.

"Rebekah, are you going to sight-see all night?"Klaus demanded not looking up from the laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

"I thought you boys had everything under control?"Rebekah retorted as she turned from the window.

"If we had, Hayley would be on her way home wouldn't she?"Klaus muttered as he hit a few keystrokes.

"Klaus, Rebekah did come to help when she had no obligation to."Elijah reminded gently.

"I thought family was more than enough of a reason?"Klaus replied heatedly.

Rebekah looked from one sibling to the other and sighed. "You two try the high-tech route. I'm going to find a witch."

"Rebekah."Elijah began as Rebekah strode past them.

"I'll be fine, Elijah."Rebekah replied as she picked up her coat for appearance sake and left. 

* * *

Rising early was a habit Ichabod couldn't turn away from. Even in this modern world where he did not have as many tasks or chores to attend to. Still Corbin's cabin had become Ichabod's home. Once his sparse morning tasks were completed Ichabod found himself sitting on the front porch watching the sunrise over the lake. He'd also become accustomed to enjoying a mug of coffee. It had improved greatly since his time. Ichabod still refused to refer to the sugar induced drinks Abbie drank as coffee. He enjoyed his with nothing added.

Ichabod picked up a leather bound volume from the small table next to him. He balanced it in his lap as he took a sip of coffee. He'd borrowed the book from the Archive. Hoping it would enlighten him on Muloch's warning. Knowledge and preparation would be Ichabod's best method to protect Abbie and Sleepy Hollow. He opened the book for the third time since he'd taken it. Ichabod had several passages marked as possibilities. He sighed, the problem was there were so many. So much evil that could manifest in any number of forms. Ichabod put down his coffee on the table and began to read. He was still reading an hour later when Abbie pulled her vehicle to a stop in front of the cabin. 

* * *

They finally had a lead. Plus Klaus had the added sanctification that they had this information before Rebekah returned with her witch. Elijah had compelled a local youth to help them hack the airport security system. The red haired teen had accomplished such task in under an hour. Now Klaus and Elijah stood looking over the young man's shoulder at the laptop screen. On the screen showed an enlarged grainy image of Hayley. Above her head was the gate number. The hacker was now tracking the gate number to the time on the video to match the flight manifest of planes that had left.

"It appears Hayley has a sense of humor."Elijah commented as the teen pulled up the gate information with the matching flight.

"Since when do you believe in Hollywood legends brother?"Klaus asked as he gripped the hacker's right arm and pulled him out of the chair so he was eyelevel. "Thank you, that will be all. You may go and not remember any of this. You have spent a relaxing evening at a coffee shop."

Klaus dropped the hacker causing the teen to stumble. The red haired youth nodded that he understood and quickly gathered his things and left the hotel room.

"You know as well as I do that legends have a grain of truth in them."Elijah countered as Klaus pulled out his cell phone. "The irony aside I believe Hayley chose this location because she could find allies in the supernatural community to aid and hide her."

Klaus raised the cell phone to his right ear after dialing the pilot's number. "It does not matter her reason. We will go and bring her home and whoever is fool enough to stand in our way will not like the consequences. Be useful Elijah and text Rebekah; tell her we're leaving."

Klaus quickly gave instructions to the pilot and put the phone back in his pocket. With a smile Klaus turned to the window and walked towards it. He leaned against it looking down at the city.

"I will have answers, Elijah."The hybrid stated quietly. "We offered Hayley everything and she chose to leave."

Elijah glanced up from his phone. "She's protecting her child."

Klaus whirled away from the window. "Our child. Hayley will not keep her from me."

Elijah stood. "That may take some convincing. She's been through a lot."

"I will do what is necessary for my family."Klaus vowed.

Elijah remained silent though Klaus could tell his sibling wanted to say more. Klaus knew that Elijah cared for Hayley more than he dared to admit. Divided loyalties aside Klaus suspected that his brother's feelings for Hayley would be an asset. Elijah wouldn't stop until Hayley was safe and that Klaus was counting on. 

* * *

Hayley woke that morning having slept fitfully. She felt more tired than she had the night before and Hayley didn't think that was possible. Nightmares had disturbed her sleep. Snatches of them now haunted her as Hayley flung the covers off and stood. What little she remembered of the dreams they had included Klaus. Not surprising considering their child was Hayley's motivation to start over.

Soft morning sunlight streamed through the window as Hayley walked to it. She pulled the blue drapes aside just enough to see out. The town was already bustling with activity. People walking dogs, doing errands, going to work. Normal life things. It warmed Hayley's heart and chased away the remnants of the nightmares. She rested a hand on her stomach.

"I think Sleepy Hollow is going to work out for us."Hayley murmured.

After a few minutes Hayley turned from the window and headed to the shower. Might as well start the day since she was up. Lots to do; starting with finding a job and a place to live.


End file.
